


Fill in the gaps

by bombshellblonde



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, spoilers from 4x08 on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 20,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshellblonde/pseuds/bombshellblonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So due to the fact that Shameless has such a large cast, we only get to see bits and pieces of Ian and Mickey within any episode. These chapters are my head cannon of what happens between scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Ian finished, Mickey tucked him back into his pants and slowly came up to sit next to him on the small bed.

“Satisfied?” Mickey asked wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He was a little embarrassed and pissed at himself for how desperate he was just acting. Ian smiled softly and leaned over to kiss Mickey on the cheek.

“You know it wasn't just about sucking my dick right?” Ian whispered, face serious now. He leaned his forehead against Mickey's temple and sighed. “I need you to stop pretending that I don't mean anything to you.”

Mickey turned his head and met Ian's eyes with his own, letting the silence hang for a second while they looked at each other..

“I know..." Mickey said softly. He swallowed around the lump in his throat "I'm sorry.” He said softly and sincerely. And he meant it, these last few months had made him so fucking sorry for so many things, he felt like he had a lot of making up to do. Ian leaned in and surprised Mickey by kissing him on the lips. It was soft and short and....sweet, it was exactly what Mickey needed right then.

“Will you come back?” Mickey asked when they parted. His forehead was leaning against Ian's and his eyes were closed. He opened them after a moment and saw Ian's slightly backing away.

“Your wife threatened to bash my head in if I slept there another night.” He admitted, looking down at his hands.

“Fucking bitch.” Mickey muttered, running a hand through his hair.

“Its okay...she's just trying to protect herself." Ian said quietly. "She said you needed to be there for her and the baby. No room for me.”

“Fuck that.” Mickey responded, getting up and pacing as much as he could in the tiny room. “She's the one that shouldn't be there. Terry's gone now I don't know why I haven't kicked her out yet.”

“Mick. She's pregnant, soon to be out of a job, and alone. You can't kick her out on the street.” Ian said, no idea why he was defending Svetlana when he couldn't bear to look at her without it hurting. 

He wasn't thrilled that Mickey's pregnant wife kicked him out of the Milkovich house, but he also understood that she was just trying to protect herself. And Mickey was a good guy, protecting her and the girls at the salon. He wasn't going leave her with no place to go.

He watched Mickey pace for a minute before the brunette stopped and faced him

“Can I stay here?” Mickey asked, biting his lip like he always did when he was nervous. Ian's eyes widened in surprise. 

“You want to stay here?”

“Yes.” Mickey said, matter-of-factly, shoving his hands in his pockets. “If she won't let you be there then I don't wanna be there either.” 

Ian smiled and stood up, standing just a few inches away from Mickey as he spoke.

“Fine, you can sleep with me.”

“I'll take the floor.” Mickey said, trying to avoid Ian's eyes but finally looking up at the taller man.

“I don't want your siblings asking questions.” 

Ian smirked, neglecting to mention that his siblings were going to have plenty of questions regardless. He just smiled and kissed Mickey's forehead.

“I'm going to go get some dinner. Join us if you want.” Ian said cheerfully. Mickey just gave Ian and small smile and watched him walk out.

He sat himself down on Ian's bed, dropping his head into his hands, trying to process all the shit going on in his head. He heard footsteps after a second and was about to make some smart ass comment about Ian forgetting something when he looked up and realized it was Lip, not Ian who had entered the room.

“You and Ian all good? Or do I have to make some kick your ass threat?” The oldest Gallagher boy asked, leaning against the bunk bed post and crossing his arms.

“Nah we're good.” Mickey said, voice broken, not even bothering to put up a front anymore, not in this house. He pulled his cigarettes out of his back pocket and gestured to Lip, asking if it was okay, and if he wanted one. Lip just grabbed the ashtray from his desk and handed it to Mickey.

“How did you know he was back?”

“I went and got him.” Mickey said, lighting up his smoke, not looking at the other man.

“No shit really?” Lip asked. Mickey took a drag of his cigarette and stood.

“You should have seen him man he was coked out of his mind. Giving some dude a lap dance.”

“The fuck?” Lip asked, uncrossing his arms and facing the shorter man. “The last time I saw him he was a bartender.”

“Yeah well after your visit, the manager transferred him to some fuckin sleezy club in boystown.”

“Shit.” Lip said shifting his weight. “How did you convince him to come back?”

“He passed out in the snow. I carried him and flagged down some towncar. He's been at my place for 2 days.” Mickey said with a shrug, his cigarette burning between his fingers.

“You didn't think to fuckin tell me?” Lip asked, getting angry and stepping to Mickey. Mickey just backed up and tamped his smoke out in the ashtray now sitting on the bed.

“He just woke up this mornin.” Mickey said in defense of himself. A silence filled the room as the two men stared each other down.

“Thank you. For bringing him back.” Lip said, placing his hand on Mickey's shoulder. “Seriously.” Mickey just nodded and shrugged Lip's hand off.

“Ian said I could crash here, at least for tonight. That cool?” Mickey asked. He understood that Lip was kind of running shit right now with Fiona going fucking bonkers.

“Yeah man no problem. I stole some food from my job, you coming down for dinner?”

Mickey just nodded and gestured to the bedroom door. “After you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey watched as Fiona ran out the door with the kids lunches and he and Ian just sat and drank their coffee when they heard her ankle bracelet go off.

"Tough break" Mickey commented. Ian nodded and sipped his coffee.

Fiona came back through the living room, slamming the front door behind her. She threw the forgotten lunches on the counter and grabbed a coffee cup before sitting herself down at the table with the two men.

"Coffee me Mickey?" She asked. Mickey lifted the coffee pot and filled her cup.

"So where do you work now Ian? " she asked, trying to keep the conversation normal.Mickey was surprised that she hadn't asked Mickey why he was still there.

Ian dropped his head and stared at the hands he had wrapped around his coffee mug. Mickey could tell the man was slightly nervous to tell his big sister that he was a stripper at a gay bar. Mickey hooked their ankles together under the table and saw Ian slightly smile.

"Um...its called Fairytale. Its a club in Boystown."

"You tend bar?" She asked, obviously intrigued and remembering the remark Mickey made earlier.

"No I dance." Ian admitted, slapping a smile on his face. There was a momentary awkward silence

"He's fuckin good too." Mickey muttered, sipping his coffee.

"Oh...um, cool I guess. So....Mickey you excited to be a dad?" Fiona asked, trying to engage with the young thug who for some reason, slept on her brother's floor last night. Mickey raised his eyebrows and Ian almost spit out his drink.

"The bitch is in labor right now and I'm still sitting here so what do you think?" Mickey responded, obviously annoyed.

“She is in Labor right now?” Fiona asked, putting her mug down on the table and staring at him in shock. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah Mandy came by, apparently her water broke.” Ian said, scooping some more of his eggs into his mouth and playing with Mickey's leg under the table.

“Another dead beat dad in the world, fucking fantastic.” Fiona muttered under her breath. Mickey would have gotten mad but he simply didn't have the energy today.

“Fuck off. You aren't exactly in an ideal position to be giving parenting advice.” He shot at her, getting up and pouring the rest of his coffee into the sink. 

“I'm gonna get in the shower. Ian you wanna come to the Alibi with me til you have to go to work?” Mickey asked, making his way to the landing of the stairs.

Ian smiled stood to follow . “Sure it would be nice to see Kev.” He kissed Fiona on the top of her head.

“We might not be back tonight but we'll be here tomorrow.” Ian said, nudging Mickey's back and starting to follow him up the stairs.

“We?” She asked, causing them both to stop and turn around. Ian gestured to Mickey that he should continue up the stairs. Mickey did just that and Ian hung back on the bottom step to talk to Fiona.

“Mickey's gonna be staying here for a little while...with me.” He explained. Finally something clicked in Fiona's brain.

“Ian are you and Mickey together?” She asked. Ian just smiled and started up the stairs without answering.

About 10 minutes later while she was cleaning up from breakfast, she tried really hard to ignore the moans she heard coming from the upstairs bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

After they were showered and dressed Ian and Mickey successfully avoided Fiona and slipped out the back door, destination Alibi room.

They walked together in silence, Mickey constantly looking next to him to make sure Ian was still there. Like he was going to disappear or some shit. He lit up a cigarette and passed it to the taller ginger man as he spoke.

“I like your new tattoo.” Mickey muttered quietly. His appreciation for the artwork had become apparent that morning while his tongue was practically worshipping it in the Gallagher bathroom. Ian smiled and stood a little taller as he walked and took a drag of the cigarette.

“Thanks. Hurt like a bitch but it came out pretty good.”

“Always thought you would look hot with a little ink.” Mickey commented, reaching over to retrieve the smoke from Ian's hand, but the taller man stopped in his tracks and pulled his hand away.

“You did?” He asked. 

The look on his face was the same one he had when Mickey told him that he missed him while he was in juvy. It was nice, reminded Mickey of the man Ian was a lifetime ago. Mickey just smiled and took the cigarette from between Ian's fingers

“Well yeah...I mean you had the little Mr Niceboy thing going for you and it was hot as shit. but a good tat can make anyone look hotter.” Mickey admitted, taking a drag, staring Ian in his eyes. They could both feel the heat growing, even on this cold winter day.

“Should I get my knuckles done next?” Ian joked, holding his hands up in fists. “We could match.”

“Fuck off,” Mickey said smiling and laughing, Ian laughed too before putting his hands down and letting them hand at his side and knock against Mickey's briefly.

They both just stared at each other for a moment before continuing their walk to the Alibi, passing the cigarette back and forth until it was gone and then just bumping their shoulder's together every once in a while, smiling the whole way.

When they got there, Kev noticed Ian the second he came through the door.

“Holy shit!” He said throwing up his arms and walking around the bar to embrace his young friend. “It's so good to see you!”

Ian smiled into the embrace and gave Kev the end of hug tap on his back before pulling back. 

“You too man! I heard about the babies congratulations!”

“Thanks man thank you.” He said before hitting Mickey's arm, a realization dawning on him “Oh Mickey did Mandy find you? Your wife's water broke this morning!”

“Yeah I heard. Good for her.” Mickey said, shrugging out of his jacket and leading Ian further into the bar, both of them taking seats at an empty table.

“Good for her? Good for you man you're gonna be a dad.”

“Fuck that lets see what color the kid is when it pops out then get a fuckin DNA test.” Mickey said, relaxing into his seat, his foot finding Ian's under the table. He may not have been as subtle as he thought he was because Kev studied the two of them for a second before getting a stupid fucking look on his face and spinning a chair around, sitting on it so it's back was against his chest.

“Holy. Fucking. Shit.” He said, thankfully being quiet enough so that the 2 other bar patrons currently in the room wouldn't hear them.

“What up Kev?” Ian asked, that fake ass smile Mickey kind of hated plastered on his face.

“You wanna know what up?” He said addressing Ian, then he pointed to Mickey as he spoke. 

“This motherfucker has been in here every day for the last few months getting plastered and saying how much he likes fucking carrot tops. Every once in a while he asks if I have heard from 'that Gallagher kid' and yesterday his wife says she made 'carrot boy' leave?”

“You did all of that shit?” Ian asked, actually fucking giggling as Mickey's face turned beat red, his back straightened up and his eyes bore into Kev. Ian kept smiling and tapped the hand Mickey had resting on the table. “Mick you are not subtle at all.”

“Kev you don't know what the fuck your talkin about.” Mickey said ignoring Ian's remark and focusing on his 7 foot Steven Sagal shaped problem.

“Oh I don't huh?” Kev asked smiling, obviously proud of himself. Ian was smiling right along with him. Obviously quite enjoying this moment of embarrassment for Mickey.

“Shit I can't believe I didn't see this before.”

“Kev did you even know I was gay?” Ian asked, unsure if the news ever made it from Fi to V to Kev.

“Yeah but this asshole never said anything.” Kev said a little too loudly for Mickey's liking. He didn't mind that the Gallaghers probably knew what was up but this news was spreading a little too quickly and his dad would seriously kill him if he knew Ian was back in Mickey's life.

“Kev seriously shut the fuck up about this okay?” Mickey pleaded, his eyes widening. Kev saw the worry in his young business partners eyes.

“Don't get salty sweety.” Kev said, Mickey rolled his eyes. “I'm not gonna go blurting shit around town I'm no dumbass. You coulda fuckin told me before though.”

Kev's words seemed to relax Mickey and he stood, grabbing his jacket and gesturing for Ian to do the same. He was going to throw a threat at Kev but Ian grabbed his arm and gave him that look. The look that said he needed to calm down and just let this happen.

“You promise to keep your mouth shut?”

Kev stood and put his hands up like a surrender.  
“Swear on my kids. I'm not gonna be the idiot who outs the south-side's biggest badass.”

Mickey took a deep breath and let his shoulders relax. 

“I mean I'm gonna tell V, but she would find out through Fiona anyway.” He added, Mickey looked to Ian so see if this was something he needed to worry about. Ian just shrugged, V knew how to keep a secret.

“Okay, cool. Ian and I are gonna be upstairs.” He said addressing Kev, then he turned to Ian. 'What time your shift start?” 

“Eight.”

“We're workin til seven then.” Mickey said. Kev just nodded and watched as the two men gathered their stuff and walked up the stairs to the 'salon'.

Kev smiled and flipped open his phone to text V.

'You are never gonna believe what I just found out'.


	4. Chapter 4

When Mickey and Ian got to Fairytale for Ian's shift, the club was empty, since it was a few minutes before 8 and the doors didn't open until 8:30.

Mickey grabbed Ian's arm before he could hit the locker room to change. 

“Where is the manager?” Mickey asked. 

“Usually in his office upstairs why?” Ian asked. 

“We need to talk to him.” Mickey said, moving towards the stairs, grabbing hold of Ian's hand. Ian smiled at the gesture but he wasn't sure Mickey realized what he was doing.

“Bout what?” Ian asked, not fighting the hold Mickey had on him, actually starting to lead Mickey in the right direction.

Mickey didn't answer him, instead finding the door to the office and swinging it open without knocking. Ian's manager quickly hung up whatever phone call he was on.

“What the fuck Ian? Who is this?”

“This is my um- This is Mickey.” Ian said gesturing to the shorter man.

“How can I help you oh rude one?” The manager asked sarcastically, folding his hands on his desk.

“Ian isn't doing lap dances anymore.” Mickey stated.

“I'm not?” Ian asked, taken back by the new information. 

“He's not?” The manager mimicked.

“No he's fuckin not.” Mickey demanded. 

“Those customers of yours were giving him all kinds of shit, last time I saw him he was tweaked out of his fuckin mind. One of them tried to take him home even though he was about to pass out. Throw him behind the bar, put him on one of those platforms I don't fuckin care but no more body contact with the customers.”

Mickey said, trying to keep his anger in check. He didn't want Ian working in this cumhole at all but if he wasn't gonna quit Mickey was gonna make damn sure he was safe.

The manager seemed a little thrown back by Mickey's demands.

“I can assure you I knew nothing about the drugs.”

“Yeah cut the bullshit just fucking put him somewhere else.” Mickey cut the man off, placing his hands on the man's desk and hovering in the threatening way only a Milkovich can. Ian just stood against the doorframe with his arms crossed, the pride he was feeling practically beaming off of him. 

“And a nice little raise for the trouble would sure be kind of you.”

The manager nodded his head. “You can get one of the dancer costumes in the locker room, and I'll add another 2 dollars an hour to your pay.”

“Thanks John.” Ian said, grabbing Mickey's arm and leading him out of the man's office. Mickey went willingly but not without sending one last threatening glare in the managers's direction.

The two men made their way back to the locker room, Ian stopped Mickey when they reached the door.

“That was quite a power move back there Mickey. You wouldn't be jealous would you?” Ian asked, pulling Mickey close to him and tracing his fingers over the collar of his plaid shirt.

“Fuck jealous I just don't want you getting high and some geriatric fuck getting the wrong idea.” Mickey responded, trying to look anywhere but Ian's lips right now. Ian smirked and pushed Mickey back lightly.

“Locker room is employees only.”

“Okay I'll be at the bar. Anyone tries anything I'm fuckin steppin in.”

“Even if it costs me money?” Ian questioned, quite liking protective (boyfriend?) Mickey.

“Oh you will get your money. Kinda criminal you take me for?” Mickey said, half joking half serious.

“Yeah yeah, well I gotta change. Go have a drink and enjoy the show.” Ian said pushing Mickey back and disappearing into the locker room.

Mickey walked over to the bar and ordered a soda. He might drink later but for now he needed to stay on his game.

Nobody was gonna fuck with Ian tonight and even pray to leave with every bone in tact.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also my standalone fic Mine. I wrote that one before I started writing this and it just fits honestly

Mickey couldn't get enough of the way Gallagher kissed. There in the middle of that club, he was on his tip toes and Ian has his strong arms wrapped around the smaller man's torso. Mickey kissed Ian like he never needed air again. He just wanted to crawl inside and get lost in that mouth forever.

He was well aware of how desperate and gay that made him sound but honestly he couldn't bring himself to give a shit right now.

Eventually the need to breath got too strong and their lips disconnected but neither man loosened the grip they had on each other. They leaned their heads together and Mickey stared Ian straight in the eyes as he practically growled. 

“Mine.” 

Ian raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“Come again Mickey?” He challenged. Mickey didn't back down.

“I will suck your dick whenever you want, I will come here and watch you work to keep those pervs off of you and and I will go to fucking after parties with you but you are Mine. No one else touches your dick, you don't kiss anyone else you don't fuck anyone else.” 

There was no persuading Mickey at this point. He was in too deep with Gallagher now, now that he had Ian back in his life he was never taking chances again.

Ian just smirked and laid a light kiss on Mickey's lips before responding.

“The same go for you? I'm yours and you are mine?”

Mickey nodded and pulled Ian's body even closer against his.

“Yes. Fuck yes I am yours and you are mine.” He answered before pulling Ian in for yet another kiss. He was over the fucking moon that finally they were standing somewhere where he could kiss this man without being afraid of being caught or judged or shot.

Once again Ian pulled away first, but only enough so that he could grab on to Mickey's belt by the front and start dragging him in the direction of the bathroom.

“You gave some great head earlier. I guess it's time I repay you huh?” Ian asked, knowing that Mickey was already fully hard and ready. The shorter man smiled back at him and mock saluted as they reached the bathroom door.

“Sir yes sir.”

Ian lead Mickey into an empty stall, closing the door behind them and pressing Mickey's back against it. The moans of other men doing the exact same thing filled the room.

Mickey groaned as Ian sucked a hickey into his neck, one hand cupping Mickey's head and the other working on his zipper.

"You like that?" Ian asked, tilting his head toward the darkening bruise now on Mickey's collarbone. "Like it when I mark you? Show people that you are mine?"

"hmmm-fuck yes. Mickey responded, bucking his hips when Ian slid a hand down his pants. 

"You wanna mark me too? Show everyone I'm dancing for out there that I only go home with you."" Ian asked. He bared his neck for the shorter man, using his free hand to guide his head toward the exposed skin. Mickey immediately latched on, biting down hard and making sure the hickey was big and dark.

He pulled back after a minute, pleased with his handy work. Ian smirked and dropped to his knees, pulling Mickey's pants down just enough to get access to his already leaking cock.

"You suck mine whenever I want. I'll suck yours whenever you want." Ian said before opening wide and practically swallowing Mickey whole. The brunette had to grab on to Ian's broad bare shoulders just to keep his knees from giving out.

"Fuck Ian." Mickey whined out, grabbing onto Ian's hair as the younger man's head bobbed and his tongue worked fucking miracles. Mickey threw his head back against the stall door and just enjoyed the talents of HIS Ian. 

It didn't take long for Mickey to get there, considering watching Ian dance had made him hard hours ago, and when he came and Ian gratefully swallowed down his entire load, there was one word on his lips. 

"Mine."


	6. Chapter 6

“Do you have a card?” 

Mickey just stared at this guy for a few seconds, not fucking idea how to respond to him. Mostly because Mickey hasn't understood half of the words the dude just said.

“Uh-no...no I don't have a card. I just run a rub and tug.” Mickey finally said, trying to stay polite for Ian sake, even though his eye kept flicking to the door, ready to bolt at any minute.

“That's cool. Do you mind if I get your number?” The guy asked. Persistent little fucker. “Just so I can call and maybe interview you for my paper?”

“No.” Mickey said immediately. “I mean uh- I would rather not.” He corrected himself, shifting his weight from on leg to another. This place made him extremely uncomfortable...and where the fuck was Ian with their drinks?

“Oh-okay, well I'll leave you alone then. It was nice to meet you...?” The guy said, gesturing to Mickey obviously waiting for a name to be provided.

“Mickey.” He finally answered. The guy smiled...shit was he flirting?

“Well it was nice to meet you Mickey.” The guy said before sauntering away, eyes lingering too long on Mickey. The young thug tried to brush it off and let out a breath of relief when Ian and that guy Brian came back with their drinks, Brian handing Mickey his beer.

“Thanks.” Mickey said, taking a sip. Ian had some fruity looking cocktail and he sipped at it, eyes locked on Mickey, smirk firmly in place.

“So Ian has become one of our favorite dancers at the club.” Brian commented, trying to make smalltalk. Mickey's eyebrows went up.

“Yeah I noticed. Creepy old men can't seem to keep their fuckin hands to themselves around him.” The young man commented, downing more of his beer. Brian was obviously a little unsettled by this comment but Ian smiled and played it off.

“Well what can I say? I'm irresistible.” Ian said, speaking to Brian and snaking his hand around Mickey's waist, and settling on the other man's hip.

Mickey's first instinct was to pull away, but he fought it. This was just like in the club, there were gay guys all around them doing shit like this and no one was batting an eye. He didn't have to be so afraid here. 

It was kind of nice.

Their host smiled at Ian's comment and the gesture of affection. before excusing himself so he could circulate around to the other guests.

“You guys can just throw your coats in the guest bedroom down the hall if you don't feel like carrying them around.” He said before walking away. Ian smiled and nodded at the man and Mickey tipped his beer at him.  
“Who was that guy I saw you talking too?” Ian asked after a moment. Mickey looked up at him, a little thrown by the question.

“Just some guy asking what I did for a living.”

“Oh yeah?” Ian smirked. “What did he say when you told him you were a pimp?” He asked sipping at his drink.

“He asked for my number to interview me for some fuckin paper he's writing about whores.” Mickey responded, smiling at how ridiculous that sounded. Ian almost spit out his drink from laughing so hard.

“Oh wow, you gotta warn me before you say shit like that. You almost just got an appletini bath.” Ian said, breaking the physical hold he had on Mickey to turn and put his drink on the table.

Mickey smiled too but was a little sad that Ian's heavy arm was no longer around his waist. He didn't dwell on it for too long though because he got distracted by the little baggies of cocaine he saw sitting on the same table Ian had just placed his drink on.

Mickey put his drink down too and stared at Ian's face, the other man just now noticing the drugs himself, and not seeming to be able to take his eyes off of them.

“Hey,” Mickey said, dropping his coat on the floor and taking Ian's shoulders in his hands. The taller man turned to face him, eyes flickering every once and a while to the table.

“Fuck, Ian.” Mickey said shaking him a little, Ian's gaze locked on to Mickey.

“If you can't be around that shit without using then we need to leave right now.” The shorter man said. It wasn't harsh or mean, there was concern in his eyes. He was genuinely worried about Ian's well being, and Ian noticed that. 

“No I-I can handle myself.” Ian responded, trying to put on that fake ass smile again but Mickey was having none of it so Ian quickly softened his look to let Mickey know he was sincere.

“You sure?” Mickey asked. “Cause I'm not picking your tweaked out ass up out of the snow again. Drink all you want, weed is fine too I guess. But no pills, no fuckin coke okay?”

Ian would have gotten mad at Mickey's demanding tone if it wasn't so obvious how concerned Mickey was. Ian loved how affectionate the older man was being. And in public no less.

He answered Mickey's question by putting his hand on the back of the brunettes head and bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. This time Mickey didn't pull away. He knew they were in a safe place right now, so he let Ian kiss him and he kissed back. 

“The only reason I ever did them was to forget about you.” Ian said when he broke the kiss. “But I don't need to do that anymore.”

Mickey just nodded at Ian's words and picked his coat up from off the floor.

“Come on lets put down our shit and see if theres is anything decent to eat.”  
Ian nodded and followed Mickey to the bedroom where they threw down their coats.

The two men went the rest of the night almost like they were a normal couple. Mickey loosened up a bit and made conversation with a few of Ian's friends. And Ian got rave enough to take Mickey's hand or put his arm around Mickey's waist every so often.

They even kissed a few more times, none of them as intense as the one they shared at the club though. Most of them were just short and chaste...almost boyfriend-like behavior.

When it got to be around 3 in the morning, Ian and Mickey were both more than a few drinks in. Brian saw their inebriated state and stopped the two men as they were gathering their coats and trying to put them on.

“You guys can spend the night if you want, a bunch of people are so that they don't have to make it home like this.” He offered. Ian Looked to Mickey for confirmation that he was comfortable with this. Mickey just shifted his weight and scratched at his nose

“Where would we sleep?” Mickey asked.

“I don't think the pullout couch has been claimed yet so you guys can take that.” Brian offered with a smile, much more sober than any of his guests were.

Ian and Mickey both thanked him and made their way to the couch with Brian. He pulled out the bed for them and handed them pillows before saying goodnight and leaving them alone.

Ian threw himself down on his back and Mickey curled up on his side facing the younger man.

“Thank you for tonight Mickey.” Ian whispered, Mickey smiled and shifted closer to Ian, putting his hand on the bare forearm of his bed partner.

“Go to sleep Firecrotch.” Mickey responded, eyes closed, already halfway to sleep. Ian smiled softly and closed his eyes as well.

That was the best night sleep either man had in months.


	7. Chapter 7

Mickey sat on the pull out bed for a few moments, just staring at Ian.

Together. 

Mickey had just told a complete stranger that he and Ian were together. Does that count as coming out? Like did he just come out to someone for the first time? And no one shot him or hit him or cursed at him?

Brian just said cool when Mickey told him. Just “Cool, you're a lucky guy” Because the guy had honestly no idea what a big fuckin deal that confession was to someone like Mickey. 

To this guy, it was just as normal as a breakfast order. 

Eggs or pancakes? Did you just meet or are you together?

A whole different fucking world.

Mickey took a deep breath, trying to shake off this weird feeling and, as much as he was enjoying the other man's relaxed state of sleep, he reached out to shake Ian awake.

“Hey,” He grumbled. “Ian wake up.” 

Ian stirred, his hands rubbing his eyes, slowly regaining consciousness. Mickey tried not to notice how hot Ian looked first thing in the morning, sleep still in his eyes, hair sticking up in the back of his head. Mickey tried to move his eyes away but the fuckers just wouldn't do it.

“mmm Morning.” Ian muttered, slowly sitting up and taking in his surroundings. Memories of the night before flashed in his brain. The kiss in the club, the completely gay sleepover loft party that Mickey endured with a smile on his face.

He looked to Mickey and smiled softly, reaching out and covering hand Mickey had resting on the bed between them.

Mickey looked down at their hands and let himself smile for a second before speaking.

“Brian's ….making breakfast,” He stuttered out gesturing over his shoulder to the men in the kitchen. “You gotta tell him what you want. I gotta take a piss.”

Mickey stood on his last word and Ian raised to his knees on the bed, grabbing Mickey's shirt before he could run to the bathroom. Mickey seemed startled at the move but stayed standing there, eye brows raised, staring at the smile Ian has on his face.

“Can I help you?” Mickey asked, his trademark snark showing. That only made Ian smile harder and lean in slowly, his lips eventually coming to meet Mickey's in a short sweet kiss.

Ian wasn't an idiot, he knew that Mickey wasn't going to let him do shit like this all the time. But for now they were in a bubble. A happy, safe, gay friendly bubble. So he was going to take all of the affection he could get from Mickey while he still could get it.

“Just wanted to say good morning.” Ian said as they broke the kiss. Mickey kept his eyes closed for a second, and the two men just breathed together. Ian smiled and pushed Mickey back lightly, playfully shooing him away. “Bathroom's down the hall.”

Mickey just nodded and turned to get to the bathroom. Ian watched him walk for a second before getting off the bed and joining Brian in the kitchen.

“Morning sleepy head.” Brian greeted him, offering Ian a seat at the kitchen island and sliding him a cup of coffee. “You want eggs, pancakes or french toast?”

“Eggs please.” Ian said, sipping at the coffee.

“I sorta felt bad waking up your boyfriend just now, he seemed a little jumpy.” Brian said, his back facing Ian, busy making breakfast. All the other men in the apartment had migrated to the dining room table across the room.

“Yeah he's had some bad wakeup calls before.” Ian responded. “I wouldn't advise using the boyfriend word around him though.”

“Why's that?” Brian said, scooping two plates of the finished eggs out and turning to set them on the counter in front of Ian. 

“Mickey's southside, more so than me. He's not real big on the admitting to being gay thing. Last night was the first time we have ever been out like that.”

Brian smiled at Ian's comment. Like he knew something the younger man didn't.

“What?” Ian asked, digging into his breakfast. “What's that smile about?”

Brian sipped his own coffee and leaned his hip against the counter. Ah to be young and in love and completely stupid. Those were the days.

“Its just that when I woke him up I asked if you guys met last night or if you were together....he told me together.” The older man answered, Ian's eyes widened in surprise. Butt before he could say anything he spotted Mickey heading back their way from the bathroom and spoke softly so only Brian could hear him.

“Ask him something like that again cause I gotta fuckin hear this.” Ian asked. Brian smiled and nodded, filling another cup with coffee.

“Hey Mickey!” He said cheerfully, offering the mug to the young man as he sat next to Ian at the kitchen island. “Eggs are ready.”

“Thanks.” Mickey huffed out in response, sipping at the coffee and starting to dig into his eggs. There was a moment of silence while he ate, Ian and Brian just sort of staring at him. However, he was too focused on his food to notice.

“Soo Mickey. You said you and Ian are together? As in couple status?” Brian asked, earning a hopeful look from Ian. Mickey stopped eating and stared at the man. Scratching his lip with his thumb before answering. 

“I guess so yeah.” He answered, eyes darting to Ian every few seconds, body shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

“None of us knew Ian had a boyfriend. How long have you guys been together?” Brian asked, pushing his luck a little. Mickey didn't look like he wanted to answer that one so Ian happily swooped in.

“On and off for about three years now I think. Three years sound right to you Mick?” Ian asked, eyeing his (boyfriend?) and picking at his breakfast.

“Yeah..” Mickey responded, letting his knee rest against Ian's under the counter. “Three years is right.”  
The young thug just continued to eat his breakfast while Ian smiled like an idiot. 

Brian just tipped his coffee mug to them with a smile and walked over to join his other guests.

Ian and Mickey ate in silence for a minute or two before Ian spoke up, just staring straight ahead as he spoke. 

“I suggest you finish your breakfast fast as you can and we gun it back to my place.” Ian said, grabbing his now empty mug and plate, putting them in the sink.

“Oh yeah?” Mickey asked, leaning back slightly and eyeing Ian as he made his way back around the island. “Why is that firecrotch?” 

Ian kept walking until he was right behind Mickey, pressing his lips up against the smaller man's ear and practically growling his words out.

“Because I am going to reward that little relationship status update by fucking you so hard you forget your own name.”

Mickey moaned at the words and didn't even bother finishing his breakfast before returning to the sofa bed to put on his shoes and coat, Ian quickly following suit.

“Lets get the fuck outta here then.” Mickey finally said, bringing his hand up behind Ian's head and pulling him in for a short but heated kiss.

Ian tossed a thank you over his shoulder to Brian as they left never more excited to get back to the fucking south side, if only so that he could fuck his boyfriend of 3 years within an inch of his life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting episode 409

“This isn't a shelter.” Lip chastised Mickey. Mickey just raised his bowl and took a scoop of cereal. 

“No shit shelter has better water pressure.” Mickey responded walking into the living room and eating his cereal. Ian came bounding down the stairs a moment later, stopping on his way to the kitchen to give Mickey a kiss on the cheek. 

“Morning.” He greeted the shorter man, like this was just a normal morning routine for them. Mickey just stood there in shock for a second as Ian walked past him. After a second though, he smiled and turned to follow Ian to the kitchen.

“Mornin.” Mickey saw Ian pouring himself some coffee and let him self be happy for a second at the domesticity of it all. He put down his cereal on the counter and leaned against it, crossing his arms.

“There aren't any eggs or Tabasco, I told Lip to get some. Know you like them when you are hung over.”

Ian stopped pouring his coffee and gave Mickey a smile. “You know my favorite hangover food? I remember a time when you didn't even know my middle name.” Ian said, taking a sip from his coffee.

“Yeah well shit's changed Clayton.” Mickey answered, tongue in cheek, reaching out and taking Ian's mug from him, stealing a sip.

The Gallagher clan came crashing down the stairs, picking the kitchen apart for breakfast items while Ian and Mickey just stood there next to each other, sharing Mickey's bowl of cereal and Ian's coffee, stealing glances at each other once in a while.

Eventually Debbie and Carl ran off to school and Lip scooped up Liam, tossing some comment over his shoulder to the two men that neither of them heard as he walked out the door, Fiona running behind him. It was finally 8am which meant she was free for the day.

“You know what another great hangover cure is?” Ian said, moving so that his arms trapped Mickey between him and the counter.

“What's that?” Mickey asked, hands coming to settle on Ian's hips, pulling him closer. Ian just smirked and brought his hand up to Mickey's neck, pulling their lips together in a kiss. Mickey moaned into it, moving his hands from Ian's waist up to grip his back.

“Empty house.” Ian whispered against Mickey's lips. Mickey growled.

“Then why the fuck are your pants still on?”


	9. Chapter 9

Couldn't Ian and Mickey have one fucking good day without everything falling to shit?

Mickey was actually happy for once. He and his amazingly hot boyfriend got to have some mind blowing sex as loud as they wanted cause the whole house was empty. Then they got to take a short nap together before Ian decided he wanted to get up and shower. 

They showered together and Ian went downstairs while Mickey was still getting dressed. Mickey got to enjoy watching Ian cut up his army fatigues before his bitch of a wife stormed in with the little monster, hurling threats and insults at him.

He almost hit her when she started talking about Ian like he was just some piece of ass. Bitch didn't know what the fuck she was talking about. As soon as she left Mickey kicked a chair across the room, and took his coat off.

He only put it on so he could get the fuck away from her anyway.

He paced in the Gallagher kitchen for a minute, almost pulling his hair out of his head when he heard Ian's soft voice behind him.

“You okay?” The redhead asked. Mickey whipped around, tears in his eyes. Ian was still wearing his half cut up fatigues, hands crossed on his chest, eyes full of worry.

“She threatened to tell Terry.” Mickey replied, voice just above a whisper. “She threatened your life.”

“Mick I heard her,” Ian said, stepping down into the kitchen and uncrossing his arms, bringing his hands to Mickey's shoulders. “She was threatening you too.”

“You think I give a shit what he does to me?” Mickey responded, showing Ian all the vulnerability he had in him. “I just got you back, if he ever got the chance to hurt you again...” Mickey rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands. “Fuck.” He whispered.

Ian looked at Mickey, nothing but pure love and worry in his eyes. He reached out and pulled Mickey's hands away from his face gently, bringing the shorter man in for a hug.

“He's in jail Mick. At least for now we don't have to worry about him.”

Mickey nodded weakly and pulled Ian in closer, clutching to the young man for dear life. He hated being this weak in front of anyone...but Ian was different. Ian kept him stable. They pulled apart and Ian reached up to wipe the tears from Mickey's eyes.

“Your pants look like shit.” Mickey joked. Ian slapped him on the arm.

“Fuck you they aren't finished yet.” Ian said. Mickey laughed and pushed Ian lightly.

“Yeah well go finish them, I have to stop by the bar, pick up my money.”

“Okay.” Ian said, nodding and heading for the stairs.

“I'll see you later?” Mickey asked. Ian stopped in his tracks and turned to face Mickey, walking over and placing a kiss on the younger man's lips.

“Promise.”

Ian smiled one more time before turning and running up to his room. Mickey watched him go before letting out a deep breath.

He needed to go get this money and shut up his bitch of a wife so that he could take care of Ian.

Nobody threatens the man Mickey loves and gets away with it.


	10. Chapter 10

Ian smirked and dropped his head when they guy called him a twink. This guy was just asking to get the shit kicked out of him.

“That all you think he is? Some twink?” Mickey responded, smiling the way that he always did when he was about to kick the shit out of someone.

“He gave me blue balls.” The guy said. Ian almost laughed. This guy really had a fuckin death wish.

“Did he?” Mickey asked before slamming his knee into the guys crotch. 

“Now they're black and blue balls.” 

Ian smiled wide when Mickey walked past the guy clutching his crotch on the floor and stopped about an inch in front of Ian's face.

“You okay?” Mickey asked, honestly concerned. Ian just shrugged. He never felt like he was in any real danger, not with Mickey less than 2 feet away.

“I'm good.” Ian responded. Mickey smiled lightly and brought his hand to rest on the back of Ian's head.

“Hey,” Mickey called over his shoulder to the guy. “You ever call my boyfriend a twink again I'll send that picture to everyone you know.”

The guy was still writing on the floor but he grunted a response that indicated he understood. Mickey smirked and turned his head back to face Ian.

“Boyfriend huh?” Ian asked, tongue in cheek. Mickey just closed the gap between them, kissing Ian hard on the lips.

“You wait here, I'm gonna take our friend down to collect some payment.” Mickey said as they pulled apart. The guy on the floor started to pull his clothes on and Ian layed on the bed, hands behind his head, still shirtless.

“Tootles.” He mocked as Mickey lead the guy out the door. He sat there for about a minute with a goofy grin on his face before memories started to hit him. 

He started to remember other rough hands on him, other men forcing him to do things he didn't want to do.

He curled up on the bed hugging his knees to his chest. He didn't know how long he stayed like that but it must have only been a few minutes because Mickey was soon walking through the door, counting his cash and sporting a smile.

“What a fucking sucker.” Mickey said. His smile immediately fell when he saw Ian's face. 

He dropped the money he was holding and made a quick move to sit at Ian's side on the bed, tentative to touch the younger man.

“Shit Ian I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to do that.” Mickey started apologizing. Ian put up a hand to stop him and used his other to wipe away tears he didn't know were falling.

“I wanted to help, I knew you weren't gonna let me get hurt.” Ian reassured, eyes still looking too far away for Mickey's liking. Mickey brought his hand up and made sure Ian saw it before he placed it on the younger man's back, rubbing circles in between his shoulder blades.

“This isn't the first time something like this has happened though isn't it?” Mickey asked softly, kicking off his shoes and moving himself closer to Ian on the bed. Ian just nodded his head and sniffled, letting his legs fall and leaning in to Mickey's warmth.

Mickey took a second to process that before unzipping his hoodie and placing it around Ian's shoulders. Ian crossed his arms across his chest and clutched at the fabric. Mickey moved back on the bed laying down. 

“C'mere.” He whispered, holding his arms out to Ian. Ian slowly moved to lay next to Mickey, head on his chest, arms wrapping around the younger man. Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian too and held him tight.

“I'm so fucked up Mick.” Ian confessed, burying his face in Mickey's shirt. Mickey brought a finger up to Ian's chin and moved his head so they could look at each other.

“We are gonna get you the help you need. And I'm gonna be right here.” Mickey promised. Ian smiled softly and moved to press a soft kiss to his boyfriends lips before settling his head back on Mickey's chest.

And there, in that hotel room they had the first real privacy the boys had in months. No one was going to come home early or walk in on them. They could do whatever they wanted with that space and that time.

So they simply fell asleep holding each other.


	11. Chapter 11

Mickey bit his lip, counting his money and trying to keep his eyes down. Lip came around to sit at the kitchen table, staring at Mickey.

“Can I help you?” Mickey finally said, putting his money down on the table and looking Lip in the eyes.

“Something is wrong with him.” Lip said. Mickey scratched his nose, he was so not in the mood for this fucking conversation.

“I know.” Mickey said, voice small. 

“We need to get him some help.” Lip said, reaching over to Liam and helping him eat his pancakes.

“Yeah try tellin him that.” Mickey scoffed, getting up and getting himself a cup of coffee.

“Listen Mickey,” Lip said, getting up and sitting at the kitchen counter. Mickey rolled his eyes and braced his hands in front of him on the tabletop. 

“I won't pretend to know what's going on with you and my brother but if you are just keeping him as some side piece then you need to go.”

“Fuck off.” Mickey said, getting angry but trying to control it. “You think I would be sleeping on your fucking floor if he was my side piece?”

“So then what are you doing here then?” Lip asked. “Why play house with him when you have a wife and baby back home?”

“Because...” Mickey said, starting with a scream but letting it taper off. “Because he and I are together.” Mickey finally admitted, not letting his eyes meet Lips.

“We need to do something about this weird ass behavior.” Lip said finally. Mickey looked up and nodded. Lip got up from his seat and picked up Liam, getting him ready to leave.

“Our mom is bipolar and Ian has always been more like her then the rest of us...that could be what's going on.”

“A mix of that and the drugs probably.” Mickey admitted.

“Drugs?” Lip asked.

“I keep my eyes on him when I can, try to keep him away from the hard stuff, but you notice the nosebleeds and shit?” Mickey told Lip, who's face fell.

“Fuck.” Lip said, shifting Liam on his hip.

“I gotta take care of some child support shit but I'm gonna find him at work later probably.” Mickey said, sipping his coffee.

“You care about him don't you?” Lip asked. Mickey stayed silent but Lip understood that not getting an immediate fuck you meant that yes, in fact the thug did care for his brother.

“Thank you for watching out for him. Try and talk to him about seeing some help?” Lip asked, making his way to the front door, grabbing his scarf and Jacket on the way.

“Yeah sure.” Mickey said loud enough for Lip to hear before heading out the door.

Mickey left a note for Ian before heading over to the Alibi.

About 20 minutes later Ian came bounding back in the house, yelling up the stairs and making his was to the kitchen.

“Hey Mick!” He yelled, smiling ear to ear. “I only did a few miles but I thought we could have a little fun before work!” 

Hearing no response, Ian's face fell, but then he saw the note sitting on the kitchen counter next to a plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee.

Ian,  
I guess I sorta came out to Lip this morning.   
Have some breakfast and get some sleep.  
-Mickey

Ian smiled to himself and brought the food and the note over to the kitchen table, not even fighting the giant goofy smile plastered permanently on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

Mickey had to walk away. He had to walk away from her and get out of the fucking building or he was going to kill her. 

He stormed out of the Alibi, slamming the door behind him and lit a cigarette, walking down the block and trying to control the fucking anger and little bit of fear running around in his head. 

He gave the skank what she wanted why the fuck wasn't she satisfied with that? She wants him to come home? To the house he has always hated? To the house where his father has him raped? She expects him to be a father to a fucking baby that only exists because of the worst day in his life?!

You know what? No.

Fuck that. Fuck her. Fuck all of this. He was done.

He was going to go to that house, get all of his shit and move the fuck out once and for all. He was already living at the Gallaghers so he would just keep staying there until Ian told him to leave, which he hoped was never.

He flicked his cigarette to the ground as he reached his block, determined to do exactly what he set out to do. He took a deep breath at the gate, reminding himself that Terry was still in prison before walking up to the door and letting himself in.

The whore tried to get him to babysit the kid, he couldn't even look at the fucking thing. Kenyatta bumped his shoulder and he threw an insult over his shoulder that the taller man didn't give a shit about.

One more deep breath and he was in his bedroom. He took a second to look around, run a frustrated hand through his hair before getting to work. He ripped off the pillow case and threw his clothes in it before quickly moving to the bathroom to get his toothbrush and some hair shit.

He wasn't expecting to throw open the door to see his sister bleeding everywhere. She shut the door in his face and the floor fell out from under him. 

Mickey just stood there for a minute trying to process what the fuck he just saw. There was so much blood on her face, and he knew Kenyatta was the one that made here bleed. 

Fuck.

He should have been here. He was always Mandy's protector, he just got so wrapped up in taking care of Ian he didn't realize the danger she was in. He basically fucking told Kenyatta that she slept around too. How stupid could he have been?

He took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

“Mandy,” He said softly. “Mandy let me in, let me help.” It took a second but eventually she opened the door, giving him a look that told him if he said a fucking word she would kill him. He just shrugged off his jacket and dropped it and his pillowcase full of clothes at his feet, taking the towel from her hands and running it under the tap.

“Sit down.” He told her and she sat on the toilet as he wiped the blood from her face.

“He found out I fucked Lip...he got mad.” She explained.

“Yeah I fucking see that.” Mickey said, still cleaning her face, trying to keep his anger at bay. “If he wasn't twice my fuckin size I would have killed him already.”

Mandy actually smiled a little at that, before wincing in pain as Mickey rubbed over a sore spot.

“Shit sorry.” He said, ringing out the towel and looking through the medicine cabinet for a bandage or something. Of course there weren't any. “Fuck,” Mickey said. 

“Its okay,” Mandy said getting up. “I don't need a bandaid I'll be fine.” She moved to walk out the bathroom door, Mickey grabbed her arm.

“Fuck that Mandy,” Mickey said softly. “Go pack your shit, we are leaving.”

“Leaving?” She questioned. “Mickey this is our home.”

“No it's fucking not.” Mickey said a little forcefully. “This isn't a home this is a bad fuckin place where bad shit happens. I can't protect Ian and you if you are in two separate places anyway.”

Mandy was about to say that she didn't need protecting before Mickey pointed at the mirror.

“Look right there and tell me you don't need protection.”

Mandy dropped her shoulders and sighed. She knew Mickey was right.

“Where will we go?” She asked. 

“The Gallaghers,” Mickey said like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

“You don't think they will mind?” She asked. Mickey sighed and bent down to pick up his discarded coat and bag.

“As long as we kick in rent and food money they won't give a shit.” He said, walking to Mandy's room, knowing she was right behind him.

“Grab as many clothes as you can carry.” Mandy went to do just that when she heard the baby start to cry over her shoulder. Both siblings stopped to look at it.

“What about your kid?” Mandy asked, not even looking at her brother. Mickey took a second to look at the kid before tearing his gaze away and going into Mandy's room to help her pack.

“Not my kid, not my problem. Just pack I want to get some bandages and ice on your face before that shit starts to swell too bad.”

Mandy smiled as much as she could and did as her brother asked. As they left the Milkovich house for what she hoped was the last time she couldn't help being proud of Mickey. 

She had told him to make something his problem, she was just glad that she and Ian were the something that he chose.


	13. Chapter 13

“Man I miss High School,” Mickey said shoving a forkful of pancakes into his mouth. He smiled as he chewed and realized that Ian didn't just make pancakes, he made Banana pancakes, Mickey's favorite.

Mandy snorted at him and walked up the stairs, grabbing a plate of pancakes, coffee still in hand.

“Yeah well maybe you'll finish it one day.” She threw over her shoulder. 

Mickey just smirked, glad to see his sister could still throw an insult. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ian hanging up his phone in a huff and starting to clean the dishes.

“Hey,” Mickey said, getting up and coming behind Ian, putting a hand on the younger man's hip.

“Why don't you let me do those? You should go upstairs and get some rest.” Mickey suggested. 

In times like this when the house was close to empty, Mickey enjoyed being a little affectionate with his....boyfriend...or whatever.

“I'm not tired Mick. Plus I gotta do this and start calling hospitals to find Fiona.” Ian said, scrubbing away at the pan.

“You are running on 2 hours sleep Ian if you don't at lease take a power nap you're gonna crash hard.” Mickey gently urged him.

“I'll just drink lots of coffee.” Ian said, putting the pan in the drying rack and starting to move to clean up the rest of the stovetop area. Mickey stopped him by grabbing his waist with both hands now and holding their bodies together in what a passing observer would describe as loving embrace.

“You are wearing one of my shirts again.” Ian pointed out, giving up his June Cleaver act for a second and leaning into the embrace. He brought his arms up to rest on on Mickey's shoulders, hands holding the shorter man's head. “I love it when you do that.” Ian said, taking some of Mickey's longer hairs in his fingers and playing with them.

“Yeah well you are too fucking lanky the sleeves are too big.” Mickey commented with a mock scowl which only made Ian smile.

“You look so cute with them all rolled up though.” Ian teased with a smile.

He leaned down and kissed Mickey softly before the older man could make some snappy comeback about not being cute. 

They stayed there for a second before Ian took a deep breath and tried to deepen the kiss, tongue licking Mickey's bottom lip, tasting the pancakes and syrup there. 

Mickey kissed back for a moment before pulling away.

“You go take a nap now I'll wake you up later with a blow job.” Mickey said in the low gentle voice he only used when they were alone together.

“How am I suppose to sleep with that image in my brain now?” Ian teased.

Mickey smirked and gave Ian a small kiss before slapping his ass and shooing him away.

“Go sleep I'll clean these up and save you some pancakes, you can heat em up later.”

“Aw look at us being all domestic.” Ian joked, kissing Mickey on the cheek and slowly making his way to the stairs.

Mickey smiled and flipped him off.

“I'm holding you to that blow job promise.” Ian said, standing on the bottom step. Mickey didn't even look up from, what he was doing, knowing Ian had some superior fucking look on his face.

“I'm a man of my word now go the fuck to sleep.” Mickey deadpanned with a smirk on his face.

Ian smiled like a lovesick idiot and made his way up the stairs, a nap suddenly sounding like a really great idea. His run did kind of tire him out.

Mickey went to work cleaning all the dishes Ian dirtied. He put plastic wrap over the bowl with the unused batter in it and Ian's untouched plate of pancakes, putting them both in the fridge.

He was Ian's phone on the counter and made a mental note to himself to check some hospitals while the redhead slept.

When the kitchen was all clean and Mickey had finished his own pancakes he made his way upstairs, first peeking in on Mandy.

“Hey you doin okay?” he asked. She was curled up on her side, empty plate and mug on the floor next to her.

“Yeah I'm just tired. Didn't get much sleep last night.” She answered, not looking at him.

“Yeah me either. Stayed up til 3 waiting for Ian to get home.” He answered, picking her plates up off the floor. 

She didn't look at him or say a word and he wanted to reach out and hug her like he did when they were kids. But she didn't seem to want to be touched right now.

“You know you deserve better then that asshole Mandy.” Mickey whispered. She just shifted in the bed and hugged the covers to her chest.

“I'm gonna try to sleep before work.” Was all she said. Mickey nodded and walked out of the room, moving to check on Ian now.

He smiled to himself when he saw Ian flat on his back, sleeping close to the wall and spreading his limbs out like he always seemed to do now a days.

Even if he only slept for an hour it was an hour that the redhead desperately needed.

Mickey looked at the clock on the room's shared dresser and decided he had a good chunk of time before work, he could leave the hospital calls til after they woke up, and all the kids were out of the house for the day so there was nothing stopping him from doing what he wanted to do just then.

So he put Mandy's dishes on the dresser beside him and kicked off his shoes before slowly climbing into bed with Ian, careful not to wake the other man up as he laid his head on Ian's chest, slipping his legs between Ian's and wrapping his arms around him as much as was possible in this position.

Ian shifted a little in his sleep but only enough to cuddle closer to Mickey, wrapping the smaller man in his arms.

Mickey smiled softly to himself and let himself enjoy this little bit of affection, perfectly content to ignore all the bad shit around them and listen to the heartbeat of the man he loved.


	14. Chapter 14

Ian started stirring after about an hour of peaceful napping. He was pleasantly surprised when he woke up to see Mickey sleeping with his head on his chest. Ian smiled and ran his fingers through Mickey's black hair, shifting a little to plant a kiss on the older man's forehead.

“Mm” Mickey mumbled, slowly waking up and looking up at the man he just spent the last hour sleeping on. “Hey.” he grumbled.

“Hey yourself.” Ian said softly, moving his hand to stroke Mickey's bicep lightly. “Thank you for making me sleep I really did need it.”

“See I told you.” Mickey answered, moving so that he was now hovering over Ian, arms braced on either side of the man beneath him. Before Ian could answer him, Mickey lifted the young man's shirt and moved down to plant a kiss on his abs.

“What you doin?” Ian asked.

“Promised you a bj if you took a nap. I'm a man of my word firecrotch.” Mickey said smirking. Ian smiled at him and gestured for Mickey to move so that their faces were an inch or so apart.

“You have been doing more then enough lately, you don't have to keep doing that.” Ian said, lightly stroking the shaved sides of Mickey's head.

Mickey gave Ian a look so soft it almost broke Ian's heart. Ian saw now the look that Mandy had told him to watch for and he hoped Mickey saw it in his eyes too. Ian smiled at the older man and slowly, Mickey leaned down to capture Ian's lips in a kiss.

Ian tightened his grip on Mickey's hair and slowly, so slowly, opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. Their lips and tongues moved together more intimately then ever, taking their time and enjoying the benefits of a quiet house.

Ian slowly moved his hands to grip Mickey's torso, pulling the older man against him and rolling them over as much as he could on his small bed so that Mickey was now laying on his back, one leg hooking itself around Ian's waist and the other resting comfortably between Ian's legs.

“I have to start calling hospitals.” Ian said, breaking the kiss for only a second before dipping his head back down, Mickey's hand coming up and holding the back of Ian's head the way Ian had just been holding his.

“Yeah I have to get to work” Mickey said with a deep calm voice, honestly focused on nothing but getting Ian's tongue back in his mouth. Ian smirked and the two men continued kissing.

They had never really done this before. They had kissed sure but they never just made out for the sake of making out, with no real indication that it was leading to sex. 

They both fucking loved it.

“In like 10 more minutes I will definitely start doing that.” Ian said in between more soft slow kisses. Mickey moaned in agreement and pulled Ian slightly closer to him, enjoying the feeling of Ian't weight on top of him.

“Maybe more like 20.” Mickey said and Ian hummed in agreement. Now this was the right way to start the day.


	15. Chapter 15

Ian picked up his little brother and started following Debbie down the stairs of Robbie's apartment building. Liam squirmed in his arms and Ian just tightened his grip on the little guy, listening to Debbie leave a message on Lip's phone as they reached the street.

“He must still be taking his test.” Debbie explained hanging up and shoving her phone in her pocket. Ian nodded and put Liam down, Debbie taking the young boy's hand in her own as they made their way down the street back towards the L.

“I'm sure she is fine Debs.” Ian said, fumbling around trying to put his gloves on while still holding Fiona's coat and shoes.

He looked down at his younger sister and frowned. Debbie was obviously concerned for her sister's well being.

“I hope you're right.” The young Gallagher girl said, keeping her eyes down and walking with her brothers. She broke the brief silence that had fallen by finally asking Ian some questions she had been wanting the answers to.

"Mickey is your boyfriend isn't he?” She asked, looking up at Ian. She saw her brother play with his neck again and take a breath before deciding to speak.

“Yeah he is.” Ian answered. There was no point in keeping the truth from her when she obviously already knew what was going on.

“Why doesn't he sleep in your bed with you then?” She asked, looking down at Liam as she spoke.

“He does when you guys are all asleep," Ian answered with a small smile, remembering the nights he got to hold Mickey in his arms. "He moves back down to the floor when everyone gets up so no one will say anything.”

“He does know we are not five right? I'm a very observant person I can tell when two people are in love.” Debbie told him, looking up to see Ian raise his eyebrows and smile at the love comment.

“It's complicated Debs.” Ian answered her. "Mickey and I have always been complicated."

“Complicated like the reason you left for the army was complicated?” She asked, thinking for a moment before remembering what Ian said that night he came home. 

“Oh shit relationship issues?" Debbie all but screamed. "Mickey was the relationship issues that made you join the army?”

“You know some people would call you nosy Debs.” Ian said with a smile, obviously not angry at his sister's questions. If he were Mickey it would be a different story...probably...it was hard to tell these days.

“Yeah well some people don't have little sisters who keep having to search the entire world to find her family members.” Debbie muttered, picking up Liam as they reached the stairs to the L and started climbing them.

“Did you look for me when I was gone?” Ian asked tentatively.

"Everyday.” Debbie responded, talking as she climbed the stairs. 

“Fiona told us not to worry, that you would turn up eventually and that she trusted you but I called the hospital and the morgue every day. I went over to the Milkovich's and asked Mandy and sometimes Mickey if they had ever heard from you. I kept checking the news to see if a body matching your description was ever found.”

“You really did all that?” Ian asked, taking Liam from her when they reached the train platform, handing her Fiona's things in exchange.

“Yes.” Debbie said matter-of-factly. “No matter what other crap happens I'm always going to keep looking for you guys when you disappear. That's family Ian.”

Ian smiled at his sister and used the arm that wasn't holding Liam to pull her close to his side.

“You really are the angel of the Gallagher clan Debs.” He said with a smile.

“An Angel with a shiv.” Debbie joked, making Ian chuckle as their train pulled up to bring them home.


	16. Chapter 16

“It's Frank.”

“Yeah yeah boo fuckin ho your fuck face dad is dying.” Mickey said, letting Ian shoulder past him and start down the street. Mickey rolled his eyes and zipped up his jacket before catching up to him.

“I gotta get to the hospital.” Ian said, hands shoved in his pockets sounding distracted.

“Yeah the fuckin psych ward.” Mickey yelled, regretting the words almost as soon as they were out of his mouth, still his anger and concern didn't subside. Ian stopped dead in his tracks and stared Mickey down.

“The fuck you say to me?” Ian asked, his face getting hard and angry, his voice dropping low and his eyes locking with Mickey's.

“Something is wrong Ian you need to see somebody.” Mickey said, trying to soften his tone to get through to the younger man. Ian got angry, grabbing Mickey's coat and pulling the shorter man up as he practically growled.

“I'm not crazy.” Ian said, tone angry but eyes sad. Like he was trying to show Mickey that something was wrong without admitting it to himself.

“I never fuckin said that did I?” Mickey said, pushing Ian off and settling his feet back on the ground. “But you need help shithead.” 

“Don't tell me what the fuck I need!” Ian screamed at Mickey, turning and starting to walk away again.

“Ian you are all over the fuckin place lately. Either you are on the strongest drugs in the god damn world or something in your fuckin brain snapped.” Mickey said, quickly catching up and walking next to Ian.

“Fuck off Mickey.” Ian muttered, hands in his pockets, not breaking his stride.

“You aren't the guy who pulls knives on big scary fuckin black guys.” Mickey commented. “That shit is over the line, you coulda gotten hurt!”

“You wanted to pull a gun on Kev for robbing you but you think me threatening your sisters abusive boyfriend is over the line?” Ian said, stopping his walk again and looking Mickey in the face.

“I was never gonna fuckin hurt Kev jesus.” Mickey said throwing his hands up. 

“You know I fuckin get like that when people piss me off but I didn't kill Frank back then and I'm not gonna kill Kev.”

Ian just stood there for a minute taking in Mickey's confession. He let out a breath and finally spoke.

“We shouldn't have left her there Mickey.” Ian said, visibly calmer then before but still pissed off.

“If she is anything like our mom she isn't gonna go just cause we tell her to. I'll figure out a way to take care of Kenyatta later.” Mickey said, stepping closer to Ian, glad that his outburst was ending.

“My dad is getting married...and then possibly dying.” Ian said, turning and walking the way he was before, towards the L. “Wanna be my plus one?” He slightly joked, a smile tugging at his lips.

Mickey's eyebrows shot up and he smirked to.

“Where's he getting married? His hospital bed?” Mickey asked, following Ian up the stairs to the L.

“Yeah I guess so.” Ian answered. Mickey bit his lip for a second before an idea came to mind. They reached the train platform and Mickey and Ian stood side by side waiting for the train.

“Sure I'll be your plus one.” Mickey muttered and Ian smiled.

They rode to the hospital in a comfortable silence, sitting next to each other and letting their arms and knees knock together. No one looked twice at how close they were sitting because of how fuckin cold it was. 

When they got to the stop for the hospital they pretty much ran there, before they got in the elevator though, Mickey grabbed Ian's arm.

“Hey I'm gonna take a piss I'll meet you up there okay?”

“Yeah okay.” Ian said, digging in his pocket for his journal and stepping into the waiting elevator. Once the doors were closed, Mickey quickly walked to the front desk.

“Excuse me,” He said, using his polite voice cause being aggressive in a hospital got you fuckin nowhere. “Is there a psychiatrist here that I can talk to for a few minutes?”

“Not tonight.” The front desk lady answered, being surprisingly helpful for a city hospital nurse. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

Mickey bit his lip a second before leaning closer to her and speaking in a low voice.

“I think my....boyfriend...may be bipolar, or a drug addict or both I don't know.” Mickey said, the last few words rushing out. He braced for impact when the word boyfriend landed on her ears. But she didn't bat an eyelash, just reached behind her and pulled out some pamphlets.

“These have some information on biploar disorder and drug addiction. If he has both he is most likely using the drugs to self medicate because he is aware something may be wrong. Is there a history of it in his family?”

She asked still way too polite for a night shift hospital employee and Mickey was stunned for a second before he could answer.

“Uh..yeah, his mom was off her nut.”

The woman nodded and handed him the pamphlets.

“There is a list of signs and symptoms to look out for in there as well as phone numbers and information for groups and doctors that may be able to help.”

“Thank you.” Mickey said gratefully, looking at the pamphlets briefly before folding them and putting them in his coat pocket. He started to walk away before doubling back.

“Uh sorry do you know what room Frank Gallagher is in? Kinda promised I wouldn't miss his wedding.”

The woman smiled and wrote down the room number, handing it to Mickey and gesturing for him to lean in close again.

“If your boyfriend really is sick, it's a good thing he has you.” She said softly before stepping back and sitting back down at her desk.

“Enjoy the wedding.”


	17. Chapter 17

Ian and Mickey stood in the doorway of Franks hospital room, watching Frank get wheeled down the hall. Sheila and Sammi ran after him as far as they could before a doctor stopped them and they both settled into uncomfortable hospital chairs in the hallway.

The rest of the “Wedding Guests” filtered out of the room slowly until the only people left were Debbie, Carl, Bonnie, Ian and Mickey.

“Come on Carl, Bonnie, lets go see if Sammi and Sheila need anything.” Debbie urged the two kids. They both nodded silently and followed Debbie over to the women down the hall.

“Well fuck.” Mickey finally said, picking his and Ian's coats up off the chair in the corner of the room he had thrown them on when they came in.

“Yeah...I guess he's gonna live after all.” Ian said in that weird far away voice he had been using lately. Mickey noticed that he was holding his journal in a death grip, like it was his only lifeline.

“Did you wanna stick around and wait for him to get out of surgery?” Mickey asked. Ian shook his head and Mickey handed the taller man his coat.

“I have work tonight anyway.” Ian said, putting his coat on, shoving the journal in the pocket and starting to walk toward the elevator. Mickey followed after him and rolled his eyes.

“Jesus Ian you have been working every night this week and barely sleeping.” Mickey complained as he stabbed the down button for the elevator.

“Someone has to put food on the table.” Ian said, actually just then realizing that he was currently the only one bringing in real money for the family. 

Besides Mickey of course.

“Yeah I guess.” Mickey said, voice small as they got in the elevator. When the doors closed, Mickey took advantage of the small confined room and took Ian's hand in his.

“He's not my real dad you know.” Ian muttered, squeezing Mickey's fingers, thankful for the tender gesture.

“He's not?” Mickey asked, raising an eyebrow. Ian nodded and locked eyes with Mickey for a second before turning his head back to look at the elevator doors.

“Monica fucked a brother. I found out a few years ago, right after you went to Juvie the first time.” Ian told him. Mickey let out a deep breath and smiled with a small laugh. Tracing circles on the other man's hand with his thumb.

“You're family is just a little fucked up.” Mickey joked. The elevator doors opened and Mickey didn't pull back from the hand holding gesture right away. Ian did it for him, understanding that they still weren't there yet.

Ian smiled at Mickey as they walked out of the hospital. He looked away for a second and didn't see the small wink the receptionist gave Mickey as they left. Mickey nodded back at her and absently touched the pocket that the pamphlets were in.

“I have to get to work pretty soon.” Ian said, checking his phone and noticing the time.

“Mind if I tag along tonight?” Mickey asked, rubbing at his lip and not meeting Ian's eyes. Ian smirked at him and tugged on Mickey's coat.

“Promise not to beat up any of my customers?” Ian asked.

“Nope.” Mickey said smiling and already following Ian towards the L.

“Well why would I let you come if you are gonna get me in trouble with me boss?” Ian asked, continuing his path to the train. 

“Cause I'll let you fuck me in the bathroom.” Mickey replied immediately with a toothy grin. Ian hit his arm and nodded.

“Alright ya jerk I give up. You can be my watchdog just try not to cost me too much money.” Ian said as they boarded the L and took their seats.

Mickey let himself enjoy this happy version of Ian for a moment before shoving his hands in his pockets and feeling the folded up pamphlets still in there. He could deal with that problem tomorrow. Tonight he was going to enjoy any time he got to have with Ian.


	18. Chapter 18

Carl was woken up by the sound of hushed voices and occasional smacking of lips. He stayed silent and kept his half opened eyes on Ian's bed, currently occupied by his brother and Mickey Milkovich.

If he started hearing moaning he was fucking stopping it but for now he just laid there and watched and listened.

Ian was laying flat on his back and Mickey was sitting up on his side softly kissing Ian's lips.

“You're getting adventurous Milkovich.” Ian whispered loud enough for Carl to hear. “Actually sleeping in my bed, kissing me with my brother sleeping in the same room.”

“Yeah well if your family hasn't figured out we are more then friends by now them I'm sorry but your family is fuckin stupid.” Mickey said with a deep voice. Carl heard Ian laugh slightly then they were kissing again.

Carl had known his brother was gay for a while now. Only just grasping recently what being gay actually meant.

He saw the way Mickey looked at Ian when he thought no one was looking. He noticed how different Ian was recently, but also that Mickey's presence seemed to bring him from whatever planet his head was back down to earth.

Mickey was the only thing that could get Ian to make a real smile now a days, instead of those fake ones he kept flashing.

Carl looked over when the voices and kissing sounds stopped and saw Mickey with his head on Ian's chest, breathing so even he must have fallen back asleep.

Ian was laying there with Mikey's head on his chest, stroking Mickey's hair. After a minute Carl saw Ian's head move as he took in a deep breath. Smelling Mickey's hair.

Ian smiled then. One of his real ones.

Carl watched them for another minute before seeing Ian slowly slide out from under Mickey, making sure not to wake him. He watched his brother leave the room and heard him down the hall, probably doing pullups on Lip's doorframe. 

Carl stared at Mickey as he jumped out of bed and put on his pants, grateful to the sleeping man for bringing Ian back and sticking around.


	19. Chapter 19

Ian layed in his bed, hand on his stomach, watching Mickey walk out the bedroom door. 

He let himself smile for a moment at how tender Mickey has just been, confirming that they were a couple.

However his happiness only lasted for that minute, it was soon taken over by his slowly building anger.

Ian was tired of Mickey holding him close and then pushing him away again. They would push each other around and flirt and play but only in the house. Mickey would sleep in the bed now, but if any of the Gallagher’s asked questions about it they got a quickly muttered “Fuck off”

Ian was tired of being quiet while they had sex and only kissing in the club or anywhere else closed off from the rest of the world.

Ian's while life so far, he has only ever been someones 'dirty little secret'. First Kash, then Ned, and in between them came Mickey. 

It was easier when their relationship was just sex.

Or at least when they were able to pretend it was.

Before Ian fell in love. Before he could feel Mickey falling too. Before those little stolen looks and touches and kisses that told Ian they were becoming something real.

It was easier before they got caught, before the wedding, before Ian ran away.

Before....what happened. Before Ian's mind taking control of him. Before the drugs and the club and Mickey being his knight in shining armor.

When they were simply sex, and no one knew, Ian could pretend everything was okay.

But now almost everyone he loves know he loves Mickey, knows they are together. But Mickey is still afraid to kiss or hold fucking hands in public.

He has one foot out of the closet and the other trying to kick Ian back in and Ian can't take it anymore.

So he stood up and started rifling thorough his clothes to get dressed for the christening.

It was time for Mickey to make the choice Ian made a long time ago.

Mickey needs to give Ian everything or nothing at all.

And he needed to do it today.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry these chapters have been so short and lacking in dialog lately, that episode was just really intense so I'm trying to keep it short and really internal lately.

Kev knew something was up as soon as he saw Ian walk into the already crowded bar. The Milkovich clan was everywhere and Kev was pouring them drinks, trying to both avoid and be very very nice to Mickey.

When Ian sat down at the bar Kev went over to greet him, noticing that the redhead and Mickey hadn't said 2 words to each other. Probably because Ian came in after Mickey and Mickey hadn't yet noticed he was there.

“Hey man, you don't look so good.” Kev commented, like the concerned big brother he had always been when it came to the Gallagher kids.

“M'fine.” Ian said, grabbing the bowl of peanuts from the bar and starting to crack them up, not eating them, just leaving the remnants all over the place.

“What are you doing here?” Kev asked. Ian didn't say anything, just gave Kev his famous chin, pointing it in the direction of Mickey.

“Man you know his dad is gonna be here any second. You sure you wanna be around for that?”

Ian just dropped his head and smirked.

“You're kids are lucky Kev.” Ian said, looking up at the man. “You're gonna be a good dad. Not everyone gets a good dad.

Kev just nodded. A little thrown by Ian changing the subject but he just put his hand on the young boys shoulder and gave him a nod.

“Lemme know if you need anything.” Kev said. Ian nodded and Kev saw Mickey going for the buffet out of the corner of his eye. He moved quickly to help Mickey with his plate, trying to broker a peace offering.

“Peace and love?” Kev asked. Mickey flashed him an annoyed sarcastic smile and said thank you before turning around and running into his wife.

“Tell your boyfriend to leave.” She said. Kev's eyes went wide. What was that crazy bitch doing flashing their business so loud in a bar full of Milkovich's for?

Kev saw Mickey move to talk to Ian and Kev took his place back behind the bar. He was the men getting close and he didn't eavesdrop to figure out what they were saying, no matter how much he wanted to. But he did notice Mickey's face go soft and his hand that came up to touch Ian's shoulder before the door slammed open and Terry walked in.

Kev saw the flicker of hop in Ian's face get extinguished when Mickey went running to get his kid and being all smiley around his dad. Kev saw the tear start to roll down Ian's face and was quick to pour him a shot and give him a wink.

Ian was right, Kev was gonna be a good father because he had already played a small part in raising the Gallagher kids. And he would be damned if one of his kids was gonna cry without knowing they were seen, and that someone cared.


	21. Chapter 21

“You're afraid to be who you are.” Ian said, jabbing his hand in Mickey's chest. Immediately Mickey's old defense mechanism kicked in.

“Fine, leave. The fuck to I care bitch?” As soon as the words were out of his mouth Mickey regretted them. 

The world started to move in slow motion.

All he could see was Ian walking out of his bedroom all over again. The words 'don't fucking leave me' caught in his throat.

The last few months flashed before his eyes. 

Nights sitting in the Alibi drinking himself blind. Sleeping on the floor of the building...THEIR building just to feel closer to Ian.

Months of hating himself. Of staring at that fucking picture. Of worrying that Ian was dead in a fucking ditch somewhere. Of staring at his phone and willing himself to call.

Finding Ian all fucked up in that club...having to carry him home.

They got lucky when the car pulled up...if it didn't Mickey would have carried Ian all the way back to their neighborhood.

He was too much of a pussy to say anything last time, too scared to ask Ian to stay....to admit what they meant to each other.

He couldn't live through the last few months again. He couldn't keep waiting for his dad to find out he couldn't keep fearing that his wife would open her fucking mouth. 

He couldn't fucking watch Ian walk out that door again.

Fuck, this couldn't be happening...not now...not like this.

Mickey just got Ian back. They were happy, they were living together. Mickey was finally able to admit to Ian that they were a couple. They have pancake breakfasts and Mickey goes to work with Ian. They kiss in the club and they fuck when the house is empty.

Mickey couldn't let Ian walk out again. He couldn't fucking pussy out again.

Suddenly Mickey got snapped back to reality.

Ian was almost out the door.

Fuck, Mickey had to do this now. If he didn't do it now he would never be able to do it at all.

Fuck.

FUCK.

Mickey took a step to the side and banged down on the bar.

“Hey, can I have everybody's attention please?” Mickey screamed to the room. 

The music stopped.

The guests shut up. Terry put out his cigarette and pushed the hooker off his lap, probably waiting for Mickey to make some fucking speech about being a proud dad or some shit.

Ian turned around and met Mickey's eyes. Ian didn't know what Mickey was about to do and Mickey didn't either...but he knew that loosing Ian would kill him.

He knew that this was the only thing that would make Ian stay, to show Ian how much he cared. 

He saw the love in Ian's eyes, hiding behind the tears.

It was all the strength Mickey needed.

He took a deep breath and spoke.

“I just want everybody here to know I'm fucking Gay!”

There. He fucking said it. 

He saw the surprise on Ian's face, obviously the young man wasn't expecting Mickey to do such a thing. To come out in front of his entire family just to make him stay.

“Big ol'mo.” Mickey says, tears fighting their way to his throat, but he chokes them down.

“Just thought everyone should know that.” Mickey said, still staring at Ian. “You happy now?”

For a second everyone was silent. The music came back on and for the briefest of moments Mickey got to pretend that everything was still okay. That nobody cared that he was gay.

That's when Terry started screaming. Mickey planted his feet and made sure to land the first punch. This was the reaction he was expecting when he made the announcement. He knew he could very well die the second the words were out of his mouth but the idea of loosing Ian was so much more terrifying then knowing he would have to fight Terry.

He was loosing. Terry was on his chest and punching his face. A few more hits and he would have lost consciousness. That's when Mickey heard Ian's voice, “I've wanted to do this forever”.

Terry was being pulled off him and he got a second to gather himself and rejoin the fight.

Mickey couldn't help but feel amazing as he pummeled his father's face in, Ian fighting right next to him. He knew in that moment that he did the right thing.


	22. Chapter 22

Ian tucked the flask back into his pocket and stared at Mickey for a moment. He saw the shorter man's smile fade, the exhaustion and reality of the night finally hitting him.

Ian let himself stare for a moment before getting up, needing to give Mickey some comfort right now.

Ian put his arm around Mickey's coat covered shoulders, letting Mickey lean into him. He held the back of Mickey's head and placed a small kiss in his hair.

“Hey, comeon, let's go home.” Ian said, nudging Mickey. Mickey grunted and stood, putting his arms through the sleeves of his coat as slowly as possible. Ian offered Mickey a shoulder to lean on once he got his coat on and they started to walk.

After a moment Ian let his hand find Mickey's intertwining their hands together. Mickey didn't even flinch, instead squeezing Ian's hand harder.

“I can't believe you did that.” Ian said as they slowly walked, neither one in a huge rush to be anywhere.

“Yeah,” Mickey muttered. “Me either.”

“You could have gotten really hurt.” Ian commented. Mickey shrugged.

“We were in front of a bar full of people. I figured someone would stop him before he killed me. And even if he did, at least I woulda went down swinging.”

Ian frowned and stopped their walk, turning to Mickey and cradling the back of his head with his free hand.

“I'm sorry for pushing you like that. I was just so hurt...we have been hidden away for so long and I couldn't take it anymore.”

“Ian it's fine,” Mickey tried to comfort him but Ian shook his head.

“No it's not. I didn't think you would do that. Put your life in danger just to keep me from leaving. You didn't need to do that for me.”

Mickey blinked up at Ian for a second, taking a deep breath before speaking, not even hiding the tears in his voice.

“I couldn't lose you again.”

Ian blinked back his tears, gently pulling Mickey in for a hug, which the younger man immediately reciprocated. They held each other as tightly as they could through the winter coats without damaging their bodies further.

Ian buried his face in Mickey's hair and breathed the shorter man in before placing another kiss on the top of his head.

Mickey stood there for a moment and just let himself be held. Let Ian comfort him the way he never let anyone comfort him. Ian was the only one Mickey could be weak in front of because Ian was the one person who made him feel strong again, no matter what.

They broke the hug after a minute, joining their hands together again and continuing their walk toward the Gallagher house.

“So you love sucking my dick huh?” Ian joked. Mickey cracked a smile and lightly nudged Ian's shoulder with his own.

“Fuck you you know I do.” Mickey responded. “You fuckin love it too.”

“You are kind of amazing at it.” Ian said smirking. Mickey smiled wider and squeezed Ian's hand tighter.

Silence fell for a short time, both men just enjoying being with each other no matter how bloody and fucked up they were. No matter how much every breath and every step hurt.

After a minute Mickey broke the silence with a soft voice, eyes trained on the ground.

“You know we still have a lot of shit to figure out right?”

Ian nodded, looking ahead of them and squeezing Mickey's hand.

“Yeah I know.” He said in a deep voice. “But I'm ready to do that as long as I can do it with you.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am blown away at the number of hits this story has gotten and how kind you are all being with your comments. you have no idea they mean the world to me! I am so grateful that you all enjoy reading these chapters. It really really warms my heart, thank you so much.

Carl laid in bed with Bonnie for a couple of hours, neither of them really sleepy. Carl suggested at around 10 that they go downstairs and eat some leftovers as a late night snack. Bonnie agreed with a smile and gave Carl a kiss before they went downstairs.

They were just heating up a piece of lasagna when the back door opened and Carl saw Ian and Mickey walking through the door, holding each other up. 

Both of them bloody and broken.

“What the hell happened to you two?” Carl asked as the two men lowered themselves into the kitchen chairs.

“You know how you asked me this morning if Mickey is my boyfriend?” Ian asked. Carl nodded.

“Well he is. And to prove how much he cared, tonight he came out to his entire family.” Ian said with a smile, taking one of Mickey's bloody hands in his own. 

“And since my dad is a fucking lunatic, it didn't go too well.” Mickey said with a painful wince. His free hand reached up to touch a cut on his face that must have hurt because he flinched.

“Why don't I get you guys something to clean up with?” Bonnie said, more of a statement then a question as she grabbed a towel from the counter and ran it under water, walking it over to the men.

Mickey reached out and grabbed it. “Thank you...uh” He said, just now realizing he didn't know who this girl was.

“Oh,” She said realizing that he was kind of asking her name. “I'm Bonnie.” She introduced herself, pushing her hair behind her ear.

“This the girlfriend you were talkin bout squirt?” Ian asked, nodding a thank you to Carl as his brother handed him a different towel so he can clean the blood off his own face.

“We hang out.” Carl said with a wink. Bonnie had walked around the counter, retrieving their leftovers from the microwave and now sat at the table with the 3 men.

“Carl is letting me and my family stay here because we live in a van and its winter.” Bonnie explained, not afraid to get judged by two men who obviously has been through some rough shit tonight.

Mickey smirked, gesturing to Ian to lean over so they could start to wipe the blood off each other's faces. 

“Yeah the Gallaghers have a tendency to take in strays.” Mickey joked, wiping the towel across Ian's forehead.

The four of them just sat there for a few minutes, Mickey and Ian washing off each other's faces, Carl and Bonnie picking at their lasagna and watching the couple.

“We were gonna sleep in Fiona's room but we can move if you don't mind us taking up your bed Ian.” Carl said, Ian waved him off.  
“Mickey and I have slept in my bed before.” Ian said, his focus fully on Mickey's face as he slowly wiped the drying blood from it.

“Yeah but he was completely on top of you then.” Carl said. “And what happens if I do this?” Carl asked, reaching out and poking Ian's ribs.

“Ow fuck Carl.” Ian complained, swatting Carl's hand away and stalling his efforts at cleaning Mickey off, letting Mickey clean him now.

“Yeah that's what I thought.” Carl said smirking.

“Mickey are you objecting to sleeping in a bigger bed in a private room?” Carl asked.

“Fuck no.” Mickey responded. Ian smiled and kissed Mickey's palm as it wiped at his cheek. He reached out a hand and ruffled his younger brother's hair.

“Thank you Carl.” Ian said. Mickey gave Carl a look that the young Gallagher understood was also a thank you.

Carl smiled. “You guys hungry? We still have leftover lasagna Lip stole from school.”

“Nah man I just wanna sleep.” Ian commented, continuing his efforts to clean his boyfriend's face. Mickey nodded in agreement.

“We should probably just shower to get all this shit off tho.” Mickey said, getting up slowly with a flash of pain crossing his face. Ian just silently followed him, holding his tattooed hand loosely.

“No shower sex.” Carl joked, Mickey flipped him off.

“Fuck you man I can barely stand up I need him to keep me vertical.” Mickey grumbled, holding onto Ian's waist, following him up the stairs.

Bonnie turned to Carl and smiled as she took a bite of her lasagna.

“What are you looking at?” Carl asked affectionately.

“You're a stand up guy Carl Gallagher.” She commented softly. Carl just smiled and kissed her on the cheek. 

They both ate the lasagna, staling occasional glances and kisses before ascending the stairs, seeing Ian and Mickey freshly showered laying in the bed they had previously occupied. 

Bonnie took a second to look around the house and the boy who was letting her say there. The Gallagher home was such a safe haven for whoever needed it. Weather they were family or not.

She and decided that if those two guys could come home bloody and broken and still look that safe and loved just falling asleep together..... then maybe she had hope of finding that same safety in Carl.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say that I know there are some of these chapters that don't fit within the canon of season 4 simply because I started posting before the season was over and can't predict the future. So just as you are reading through a bit of suspension of disbelief is necessary. 
> 
> Thank you all for your kind words of encouragement! You really are the best!

Mickey held the tiny baby in his arms and watched Svetlana walk towards Terry's bedroom which she had moved into. He signed and adjusted the kid in his arms.

She was right, he needed to stop giving her so much shit about the kid. Maybe when her girlfriend moves in and she starts getting laid without getting paid for it she would dial back on the threats. 

It's not like she was a willing participant that day either. Terry had a gun on her too, he wouldn't have hesitated to kill her if she refused to bang him. And with the marriage and shit...she needed a green card and Mickey never raised a hand to her or tried to bang her. Seeing it from her end it wasn't to bum of a deal.

He was still pissed she was so fucking pissy with him but he was too happy with Ian now to hold onto that grudge. He was out now, he had Ian in his bed and Terry was behind bars. Maybe with that bullshit out of the way now he could learn how to be a dad to this kid.

The baby made this tiny gurgling sound that made the corners of Mickey's mouth turn up. Svetlana walked back into the room, fully dressed now and took in the sight before her. Mickey looked up from the kid to speak to her.

“Should I feed him or something? Do I have to mix formula?” He honestly wanted to know, he was really gonna try at this dad thing.

Svetlana sat in her previous spot and picked up her coffee again. “No formula. I pump. Bottle in fridge.”

Mickey nodded and got up, balancing the kid in one arm while he got a small bottle of milk from the shelf. He turned to Svetlana and raised an eyebrow, waiting for further instruction.

“You must heat. Put in microwave for thirty second. Test on wrist before give to baby.” She instructed him from her seat. He did as she said and brought the bottle and the kid back over to where he was sitting before, feeding the kid.

They were silent for a minute or two, Svetlana watching him with the baby, sipping at her coffee as she spoke.

“I am sorry I call you piece of shit.” She said, making Mickey look up from the kid and glance at her. “You are not piece of shit. You are actually not bad guy.”

Mickey scoffed at her and went back to watching the kid eat.

“Gee thanks for the rave review.” He said. Svetlana smirked. “Can you get rid of that fucking strap on? I feel like it's staring at me.” Mickey said nodding his head toward the offending object. She picked it up and put it on the floor out of sight.

“Why you act like such dick all the time?” She asked. “I only so pushy because you act like such dick. What is it? You are what you eat?” 

The baby finished eating and Mickey put down the bottle, using his free hand to flip her off. He looked at her, silently asking what to do and she handed him a rag from the table.  
“Put on shoulder, hold baby against chest and pat back until he burps.” Once again Mickey followed her instructions, making no effort to answer her earlier question. So she kept talking.

“You could be good father. I see your eyes around orange boy. You love him. If you can love baby as much as you love orange boy, you could be good father.”

“Can you not call him that?” Mickey asked, ignoring her comment about his parenting skills as he got up to put the kid in his bassinet. “His name is Ian. Call him Ian.”

“I like orange boy!” She protested lightly. “Is pet name.” She smiled, sipping at her coffee.

“Yeah well it's weird.” Mickey picked up the cigarette he tried to light up 10 fucking minutes ago and finally got to take a drag from it. “How would you like it if I called your girl lazy face or some shit?”

“Mine is funny, yours is mean.” She said, finishing her coffee and standing. “I must work now you watch baby.” She commanded. Mickey nodded.

“I'll be down to check on the girls later. I'll have Mandy watch him so I don't have to bring him to the bar.” Mickey said, Svetlana like she was okay with this.

“Make sure big black man is gone.” She fixed him with a serious glare. “I see how he mess her face, he must not be alone with baby.”

Mickey saw how serious she was and took a drag of his cigarette, nodding in agreement. “Don't worry. I'll make sure he's gone. I don't trust his ass either.” 

Svetlana touched the baby on her way out and out of the corner of his eye he saw Mandy coming out of the bathroom, evidently having just gotten out of the shower.

“Hey Mandy.” he said, getting up and tamping out his cigarette in his ash tray. “You working today?”

“Not til 5 why?” She asked, running a towel through her wet hair.

“I wanted to take Ian out to lunch, can you watch the kid for a little?”

“Taking your boyfriend on a date in the middle of the day?” Mandy teased, hitting him with her towel. “Look at you being a grown up.”

Mickey smiled and shoved her arm. “Yeah well, I'm out of the closet and Terry's locked in a cell so I figured what the hell right?”

Mandy smiled and made her way to the couch, plopping herself down on it and touching the baby's crib. “Go have fun Mick I got the kid.”

“Thank you.” Mickey said, he walked to his bedroom door and saw Ian still laying there, fast asleep. He considered going and waking him up with a kiss, then deciding that he should probably be considerate and brush his teeth first.

Today was the first day of his out life with Ian and he had never been fucking happier.


	25. Chapter 25

Mickey was pretty annoyed that Ian didn't feel like getting out of bed. He must have been really sick though, if he was gonna pass up a chance to go on a date in the middle of the day. Mickey had had those days before, when he just didn't want to get out of bed or move or talk to anyone so he couldn't exactly hold a sick day against his boyfriend.

He was only going to get lunch because he wanted to get it with Ian so instead of Tommy's Hot Dogs, he went to the Alibi to check up on the business. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little freaked out to go back there but it's not like he could avoid the place forever.

Being in there was rough at first, the guys being smart asses, trying to crack gay jokes, but when Kev poured him a beer and told him no one gave a shit who he fucked, he considerably calmed down.

Tommy asked who else was gay, trying to keep up their little game. He meant a celebrity but Mickey smirked and sipped on his beer before speaking. 

“You know the asshole Fiona was bangin? The car thief? His dad.”

Kev smirked and V scoffed, bouncing her kid on her side. “Pssh we knew that, I'm Foina's best friend remember?”

Mickey just took another sip of his beer. “Fuck off then I don't know any gay celebrities.”

“Hey can I ask you somethin Mickey?” Tommy inquired. Mickey wrung his hands together in front of his beer. 

“If it is somehow a gay joke then no, you may not.”

“No man.” Tommy said, signaling for Kev to pour him another beer. “I'm just wondering what the fuck made you do what you did. You knew your father was gonna kick the shit out of you.”

Before Mickey could answer Kev chimed in. “Jesus am I really the only one here who put the fuckin pieces together?”

Mickey turned to Kev and raised an eyebrow. “What the hell does that mean?”

Kev just gave him a look like the answer was staring them all in the face. “Ian.” Kev said flatly. 

“You did it for Ian right? I saw you and him talking right before you did it and he jumped right in during the fight. You did it because you love him.”

“Jesus christ can't I enjoy a beer or a fuckin smoke without someone asking me about my fuckin feelings?” Mickey said, draining more of his beer and signaling Kev for a shot.

“Who's Ian?” Kermit asked from beside Mickey. Kev, Tommy and Mickey gave him a perplexed look and V spoke to him.

“Ian Gallagher Kermit. The second oldest boy, the redhead.” Kev heard his wife's description and smiled like a fuckin goofball, teasing Mickey.

“Yeah man. The redhead, fuckin carrot top you know? With the freckles and the pale skin, fuckin alien lookin.”

Mickey's eyes widened, his drunkenly slurred words coming back to him.

“I said that shit out loud? Fuck me.” He took a shot and rubbed at his temples.

“No thanks.” Kev said with a laugh, filling up Mickey's glass again. “I mean you're cute and all but I'm pretty sure Ian could kick my ass three ways to sunday.” He bit his tongue between his teeth and Mickey flipped him off.

“You are such a dick.” Mickey said but there was a smile on his face. For the first time in his whole life he was sitting somewhere drinking and laughing with friends and not having to hide a single thing from any of them. It was freeing.

He hit the bar and stood up.

“I'm gonna check on the girls upstairs and head out.” 

“Give Ian a kiss for us!” V called after him Mickey flipped her off over his shoulder and she let out her signature cackle of a laugh. Mickey disappeared upstairs and V looked down at the twins in her arms.

“That's your uncle Ian's boyfriend. Isn't he just a peach?”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some of Ian's perspective I think.

There was a lead weight on his chest. He was awake and he wanted to be up and moving around. He wanted to smile at his boyfriend and go out to lunch with him. He wanted to go out in public and act like a couple, which Mickey was offering to do.

So why couldn't he move?

Why was his mind screaming at him that he needs to stay in bed? Bed is a safe space. As long as he is in bed, under these covers he is safe.

He doesn't know what he is trying to stay safe from. He doesn't know what is making him so fucking terrified to get out of bed.

He lays there for hours and all he can do is think.

He thinks about how horrible he is. How fucking stupid he had been over the last few months.

What the fuck was he thinking joining the army? Stealing Lips identity and screwing himself out of any future he may have ever wanted.

He left his family and everything turned to shit. Liam got hospitalized, Fiona was in jail....he should have been there. 

He wasn't doing his fucking job. He was too wrapped up in his goddamn relationship, in his own pathetic self and he missed the part where his family started falling to pieces.

He was such a piece of shit, he couldn't even be a good goddamn soldier. That was the only fucking thing he was ever good at and he fucked it up!

He could feel it, he was turning into his mom. He spent all that fucking time around her, doing drugs and sleeping around at that damn club.

He didn't deserve to have Mickey come and save him. He was just a cheep, strung out, piece of ass. That's how he should have stayed. 

He was such a piece of shit for forcing Mickey out of the closet like that. Mickey had already given him so much, they were living together and he was being so much more open and honest with Ian. Why the fuck did he have to push him like that? He could have been killed for fucks sake!

Mickey deserved so much better than him. He laid there for hours and hours telling himself what a piece of shit he was, that Mickey was out now and could go out and get someone that can give him everything he wants. 

Someone who can get out of fucking bed. 

He hears Mickey come into the room and squeezes his eyes closed, pulling the covers closer to him.

“Its after five you tryin to set some kinda record?”

Ian hears the annoyance in Mickey's voice and just stares at the wall. He has no energy to fight back. Mickey picks up a pillow and throws it an Ian and Ian can't help but think he deserves it.

“You're not still sleepin get up.”

“Go away.” Ian breaths out. Mickey should leave him, he isn't worth the fucking trouble.

"Ian are you high?" Mickey asks and the words are like a knife in Ian's heart. He squeezes his eyes shut and a tear rolls down his cheek. 

“You want me to call the club or somethin?” Mickey asked and Ian just needed to get him out of the fucking room. Get him to stop caring. Get him to go away.

“JESUS LEAVE ME ALONE!” The words hurt the second they were out of his mouth. He fucking hated pushing Mickey away like this. Espically when they were finally free to be together and be happy. After all these years they are happy together and Ian can't bring himself to enjoy it.

He hears Mickey ask Mandy whats wrong and he can hear the concern in his voice. Shit now he was making Mickey fucking worry about him.

He closes his eyes and lets the tears fall down.

Deep down he always knew he would be the next fucking Monica and Mickey didn't deserve to be put through that. 

The darkness was taking over and Ian was letting it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.


	27. Chapter 27

Mickey spent the entire day bullshitting around. Watching TV with Mandy and watching the kid when Svetlana went to work. As much as he hated it, his gaze kept flickering to the bedroom door.

“You ever seen him like this?” Mickey asked Mandy eventually. He had been in juvy for about half of their relationship, maybe Mandy saw Ian have a bad day like this while he wasn't around. Mandy just shrugged.

“Before your wedding he was in kind of bad shape, but he would talk to people, get out of bed to eat and shit.”

Mickey sipped his beer and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He hated knowing he caused Ian to be in a state anything like this one before. He looked over to the kid and saw that he was still sleeping. A thought flashed in his mind that the way Yev was laying looked a fuck of a lot more relaxed then how Ian was.

“I'm getting worried Mandy. It's been all day, he hasn't gotten up once.” Mickey said, getting up and pacing.

“Maybe you should go to the Gallaghers, see if Lip is there. They have always had a close relationship, maybe he could get something out of him.” Mandy suggested, getting up and slipping on her shoes.

“Look I have to go to work, I'm sure he's fine alright? He must be sick or something.” Mandy saw that her words did nothing to ease Mickey's mind. If she had any doubt in her mind before that Mickey loved Ian she didn't now. He would not be this concerned about Ian spending one day in bed if he didn't give a shit. 

She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and patted his shoulder with as much affection as she could muster before grabbing her coat and heading out to work. 

Mickey tried to distract himself with TV and the kid for longer but eventually he found himself standing in his doorframe just staring at Ian. He had pushed the blanket away from himself and not he was laying with his back exposed, facing the wall.

“Are you hungry?” Mickey asked with a voice full of fucking tears. Ian didn't respond.

“I could make you something if you wanted. Gotta make the kid's bottle anyway...” He waited for Ian to say something, fucking Anything. 

“Come on Ian,” Mickey said, looking at the floor and shuffling his feet. “I'll make you anything you want. I'll light fucking candles, it can be a date or some shit.”

Ian still didn't say anything. 

Mickey walked further in the room, sitting down on the bed and touching Ian's back. Ian shrugged him off.

“Go away.” He said in a hoarse voice. Mickey pulled his hand back and wiped at his eyes.

“You at least want a fucking glass of water or somethin?”  
Ian shook his head, it was such a small movement that if you weren't sitting right next to him like Mickey was, you would have missed it.

“Just go.” Ian said again. Mickey chewed on his lip and got off the bed, taking one last look at Ian before closing the bedroom door behind him. He walked into the hall and saw Svetlana coming in the front door.

“Good you're home, can you watch the kid for a few minutes? I gotta run out.” Mickey asked, walking around to the couch to pull on his boots. Svetlana dropped her coat on the floor and sat in the armchair next to the bassinet.

“What you and Orange Boy have hot date?” She asked with a smirk. Then she saw the hurt look on her husband's face and dropped the act. “Shit, you look terrible.”

Mickey finished lacing up his boots and let put his elbows on his knees, holding up his head.

“Ian...there's something wrong with him.” Mickey choked out. “I gotta find his brother, see if he knows how to fix it.”

Svetlana studied Mickey for a minute reaching over to stroke her sleeping son's back.

“Go. I watch baby.” She said with a small amount of tenderness in her voice. Mickey looked over at her and gave her a small nod, grabbing his coat.

“Thanks.” He mumbled as he shrugged it on and walked out the door. He hoped to god that Lip knew how to pull Ian out of this because with every step he took he could feel his heart shattering into a million pieces.

Ian had to get better. Mickey needed him to be better.


End file.
